1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tree supports and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable support system for trees for stabilizing limbs and a trunk of a tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, tree supports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tree supports include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,649,666 to Ness et al.; 4,519,162 to Stuckey; 5,341,593 to Foreman; 4,803,802 to Strumbos; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,802 to Klump; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,729 to Sessions.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable support system for trees. The inventive device includes a stake portion having a tapered lower end and a planar upper end. The tapered lower end penetrates a recipient surface adjacent to a tree. A support pole couples with the planar upper end of the stake portion. A plurality of support collars are slidably coupled with the upper section of the support pole. Each of the support collars have a peripheral flange extending outwardly thereof. The peripheral flange has a plurality of circumferentially spaced apertures therethrough. A plurality of support cables are provided with each having inner ends securable to the apertures of the peripheral flange of the support collars. Outer ends of the support cables are looped with rubber hosing disposed thereon for engaging a tree limb.
In these respects, the adjustable support system for trees according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stabilizing limbs and a trunk of a tree.